catartistgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Bramblefrost
"First we met a fox, then we met a StarClan cat named Silvermist who gave us a prophecy." -Bramblekit to Pinepaw in From Kit to Paw Bramblekit is an orange and white tom with green eyes. History In Book 1 of MidnightClan ''Into the Dark'' Fluffykit wakes up when Bramblekit meows wake up! Bramblekit is then mentioned to be friends with the cream she-cat the moment they were born. Fluffykit then decided that she was too tired to wake up and she then tells Bramblekit to go back to sleep. Bramblekit didn't want her to go back to sleep so he meowed that Winterfang and Sandfur are still sleeping. Fluffykit then opened her eyes and knew what Bramblekit meant, they were going to sneak out of the camp. They both eyed each other mischievously and then they both. Bramblekit is then outside the camp wondering if they should go back because their apprentice ceremony is at sunrise. Fluffykit then tells him that they will be back in time and Bramblekit moves on. Bramblekit then asks Fluffykit where they should go in the forest but before Fluffykit could reply, A fox growled from behind them. ''Gift of Courage'' Bramblekit was running away from the fox until he noticed Fluffykit was not behind him. Bramblekit then turned around and followed his scent trail and it led to a gorge where Fluffykit was staring at two eyes in the dark. Bramblekit then dove into a bush and heard Fluffykit's meow. Bramblekit leaped into the gorge and saw that the fox was carrying Fluffykit. Bramblekit then leaped at the fox about to hurt it. ''Ancient Ancestors Speak'' Bramblekit hit the fox and that caused the fox to let go of Fluffykit. Bramblekit is then seen in StarClan with Fluffykit and Fluffykit notices he has a scratched eye. Fluffykit then tries to pad up to him but she falls down. Bramblekit then walks up to her asking if she was okay. Fluffykit then replies that only her back hurts and she then asks where the fox went and Bramblekit meows that it ran away. Fluffykit is shocked by this because he was only a kit, and Bramblekit meows only StarClan knows. Then all of a sudden a voice came from behind them and he turned around and saw Silvermist from StarClan. Bramblekit was really surprised to see her because she was the best medicine cat in all of MidnightClan history. Bramblekit then asked is Silvermist could help them because Fluffykit got hurt. Silvermist then replies that she will help them by telling them something very important. Silvermist then tells them the prophecy, "A cat as powerful as fire, but with a heart as cold as ice will rise beyond the stars and rule the clans unless a betrayed one's loving heart will thaw the frozen heart of the traitor." Bramblekit is confused and wonders what it means. He asks Silvermist if she knew but she only replies, you will know when the time comes. Bramblekit soon gets frustrated that Silvermist does not give them a straight answer and she then fades away with only a whisper left saying, help is on the way. Then after she is gone Bramblekit and Fluffykit hear a rustling noise behind them. From Kit to Paw Bramblekit notices two blue eyes from behind the bushes and Fluffykit thinks it's a cat from SunClan. They then both imagine worse things like they are at the SunClan border and they are about to be discovered by a SunClan patrol. But the voice of the cat sound familiar and when the cat walked through the bushes, it turned out to be Pinepaw. He asks what they were doing in the wood because they were kits. Pinepaw then tells them that Bluelight had sent him out to look for Borage for Finchmoon. Bramblekit then tells him that they snuck out of the camp and they met a fox, Silvermist and she told them a prophecy. When Bramblekit finished, Pinepaw told them to keep it a secret. Pinepaw then told them that they needed to get back for their apprentice ceremony. Bramblekit and Fluffykit entered the camp with their faces down so they could not see the faces of the cats who were watching them. When they entered the nursery, Winterfang and Sandfur both noticed them and asked where had they been. Bramblekit was about to reply when Winterfang stopped him, telling the orange kit that she did not want to hear any of his excuses. The two queens then licked their kits pelts clean when the clan leader, Sunstar called out, may MidnightClan gather around the dry oak for a clan meeting! Bramblekit and Fluffykit left their mothers and went to the base of the rock. Sunstar continued saying three kits, who were, Bramblekit, Fluffykit, and Icekit were ready to become apprentices. Icekit's sister, Poppykit was said to have died of weakness. Bramblekit looked at the crowd and saw Winterfang, Pinepaw, and Foxstrike, who was his dad, all looking at him proudly. Sunstar then called Bramblekit to come towards him. Bramblekit did so, but with shyness. Sunstar then said he has reached six moons of age and is ready to become an apprentice. He then said that his new name is Bramblepaw. All cats in MidnightClan cheered for him and Sunstar gave him Snownose as a mentor. Fluffykit and Icekit both became apprentices. Fluffypaw was given Bumblefoot and Icekit got Eaglesoar. Fluffypaw and Bramblepaw both then when to the apprentices den, picked out their beds, greeted new denmates and went to go train with their new mentors. ''Unexpected'' Bramblepaw and Fluffypaw are now seven moons. Bramblepaw is now a great hunter, he could easily catch prey without a sound and Fluffypaw is a great fighter. The Apprentices den was also very crowded with Bramblepaw, Fluffypaw, Icepaw, and four other apprentices, Silverpaw, Birchpaw, Blazepaw, and Squirrelpaw. Lilywhisper, the deputy called out patrols and Bramblepaw was told to go on a patrol to the SunClan border with Snownose, Eaglesoar, and Icepaw. When they get close to the border, Icepaw and Bramblepaw stop to hunt. He tried to catch a mouse but Bramblepaw got distracted when he smelled an unfamiliar smell. he also heard pawsteps coming from behind him so he turned around and saw a she-cat with fox trap on her foot. Bramblefrostkit.png|'Kit Version' Bramblepaw.paw.png|'Apprentice Version' Category:Characters Category:Toms Category:MidnightClan cats Category:Main Characters Category:Into the Dark cats Category:Gift of Courage cats Category:Ancient Ancestors Speak cats Category:From Kit to Paw cats Category:Apprentices